This invention relates to a connector which is configured to be mounted on a circuit board and is configured to be mated with a mating connector.
For example, a connector of this type is disclosed in JP-B2 4454651, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-B2 4454651 has a housing and a terminal installed in the housing. The terminal is prevented from being damaged when the mating connector mated with the connector is removed from the connector. Especially, according to a second embodiment disclosed in JP-B2 4454651, the terminal of the connector has an elastic portion shaped in a U-like shape (see FIGS. 6 and 7 of JP-B2 4454651). The elastic portion has a bottom arm, an upper-extending arm and a middle portion formed between the bottom arm and the upper-extending arm. The middle portion has a curved portion and an engaging protrusion formed on the curved portion. The engaging protrusion protrudes from the curved portion toward a lower end of a facing wall of the housing. The engaging protrusion is engaged with the facing wall when the mating connector is removed from the connector so that the terminal is prevented from being damaged.
The connector of JP-B2 4454651 is formed with a gap between the engaging protrusion and the facing wall under an unmated state where the connector is not mated with the mating connector. When the mating connector is removed, the engaging protrusion moves to the facing wall over the gap so that the engaging protrusion is engaged with the facing wall of the housing. However, the middle portion which is formed with the engaging protrusion is essentially difficult to be moved. Therefore, it is necessary to shorten the gap as possible.
However, it is impossible to avoid a variation within a tolerance when an actual product is produced. If the gap under the unmated state is designed to have a too small tolerance, the engaging protrusion might obstruct the terminal to be attached to the housing so that the terminal is unable to be installed into the housing.
On the other hand, if the gap is designed to have a relatively large tolerance, the engaging protrusion might not be engaged with the facing wall when the mating connector is removed from the connector. Even if the engaging protrusion is engaged with the facing wall, a position at which the engaging protrusion is engaged with the facing wall might be upper than a preferable position so that the terminal is damaged.